No Fear
Prolouge : The tabby tom pushed the golden she-cat through the trees faster than before, his ears pricked as he heard a stampede of animals approching... 'Cats? No... Dogs!' He thought, as the pawsteps grew louder. "Come on!" He hissed, trying to contain himself. The two cats ducked inside a hollow tree. A big dog's nose touched the hole leading into the tree, but it was too small for him to even fit his muzzle in. With a sharp bark at the cats, he forced his nose out of the hole, and ran after the other dogs. The tabby tom stayed completley still as the gold she-cat quivered, her sharp green eyes shut tightly. "It's safe to get off me now." He grunted. "Ya' Don't have to be so grumpy." She mewed, heaving herself off of the large tom. "We'll stay here for a while." He mewed. "I'll go check if it's safe, then I'll hunt a bit." He mewed, his light blue eyes sparkling. "Fine, be careful, Drift." She mewed. "I will. You're such a worrier, Sol." He mewed, shaking his head and padding out of the hollow tree, leaving her all alone in the night air. Chapter 1 : Drift looked around as they crossed the woodlands. "Come on, Sol." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear. "You really have no fear, Drift." Sol mewed, as Drift let a monster woosh right past his muzzle. Drift nodded. Drift ran across the Thunderpath, Sol following. They then followed a large stream up to a clearing. Night fell, and they rested in the clearing. During the night, a badger found the two cats resting near it's Set, and nudged Drift. "What cats do here?" He asked. "We are trying to find a place to live, and we rested here for the night." Drift mewed. Sol blinked her eyes a few times, saw Drift and the badger talking, and started to quiver again. "Don't be scare cat." The badger mewed "I be Tank. I help cats." Tank looked at her, and smiled. "Do you?" Sol asked, as she stopped shaking. Drift nodded. "He does. He will help us find a new home. It will be a good home for us to live in forever." Drift mewed, seeming to trust this... this Badger! Tank said "Rest now. In morning. I lead cats home." Drift settled down with Sol, but she didn't sleep for a while. She still did not trust this badger. But finially, sleep came over her. Pure tiredness made her shut her eyes. "No!" She heard a deep voice scream. 'Drift!' She thought 'I knew we shouldn't have trusted this badger!' But when she opened her eyes, she didn't see Drift, or Tank, and the clearing was gone. Instead, She saw cats fighting by a gorge. A white cat had just fallen over the edge, and a tan and grey cat were standing at the edge of the gorge, in shock. "Hello!?!" Sol called, but no cat turned to look. A group of cats, lead by the tan cat, ran away in one direction, while the other cats fled in another. 'Why am I seeing this?' She thought, before she was nudged awake by Drift. There was a large shadow looming over her, so she looked up, and It was Tank. "Time to go." Drift mewed. Chapter 2 : Tank lumbered along, through the forest. Both cats were sour because Tank scared away most food they came across. When Tank stopped to nibble at some sprouts, Drift slunk away to hunt for Sol. He came back a moment later with a few mice and lots of voles. "Eat." He grunted as Sol jumped at him, happy not to be alone with that Badger. Drift pushed her off of him, as Tank watched from across the hollow, "I wait cats eat." He said."I think he wants to eat us." Sol whispered to Drift. "No. He doesn't. He says he's waiting until we finish eating." Drift hissed back. Sol looked offended, as Drift nodded to the badger, and mewed "Eat." To Sol.Sol finished some of the voles, and left the rest for Drift. Drift ate it all, and got up, following Tank. "You strange color, cat." Tank mewed after a time of eerie silence. Drift nodded "What's strange about my color?" He asked. "You Blue." Tank answered. Drift just nodded and carried on. They reached a sandy patch of land. "Cats rest. Me eat now." Tank mewed, Lumbering off towards the setting sun. "I know you don't trust him." Drift began. "I do, but he's a Badger!" Sol interrupted. "My mother was killed by his kin!" She hissed "Tank isn't like that!" Drift mewed. Sol hissed at him before padding away to sleep somewhere else. Tank saw Drift alone, then he saw Sol a little bit away from him. "Why cats fight? She-cat not trust Tank. Tom trust Tank too much. This is what fight is about, Yes?" Sol just hissed in Drift's direction as he nodded. "You're the only hope we have for a new home." Drift mewed, upset. Tank said "Ah, but this is as far as I bring you. Cats journey alone now." Tank dipped his head "No need thank me for help. I go now." Tank lumbered off, leaving the cats alone, Sol still mad at Drift, Drift stil VERY confused. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 : :